Confession Time
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Haruto meminta L-Elf untuk menjadi rekan berlatihnya dalam menyatakan cinta, tetapi L-Elf menolaknya. Apakah Haruto akan menyerah? Siapa yang sebenarnya disukai oleh Haruto? Special fic for L-Elf birthday 5/25.


Disclamer: Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise

Special fic for L-Elf Karlstein's birthday.

* * *

 **Confession Time**

* * *

Apakah pernah terbayangkan di benakmu untuk mengatakan hal aneh kepada temanmu sendiri? Kamu mungkin sering sekali bercengkerama dengan mereka tapi masih menahan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang cukup pribadi, seharusnya Haruto begitu... seharusnya, tetapi yang terjadi adalah sebalikannya dan ia mengatakan hal yang cukup mengejutkan pada L-Elf.

"Apa kau mau membantuku untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang?"

Satu kalimat dari Haruto itu cukup untuk membuat L-Elf yang membaca bukunya langsung berhenti membaca dan memperhatikan sosok teman berambut cokelat itu. Ia yakin sekarang dirinya berada di atap sekolah dan sedang sendirian membaca sebuah buku, lalu Haruto menghampirinya begitu saja dan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu. Ia mulai meragukan kesehatan temannya, apakah kepala Haruto terkena sebuah benda keras sehingga ia berceloteh yang aneh?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Tokishima Haruto? Apa suhu udara di atas atap sekolah membuatmu mengatakan hal aneh?"

"Bukan begitu, L-Elf! Aku serius. A─aku ingin kau membantuku untuk berlatih menyatakan perasaanku pada seseorang yang kusuka."

L-Elf hanya terdiam dan menatap Haruto dengan pandangan datar, meski mereka sudah berteman sejak kelas dua SMP tapi sampai sekarangpun Haruto tidak mengetahui isi pikiran L-Elf. Temannya satu ini terlalu misterius untuknya, tetapi karena hal itulah L-Elf menjadi populer di kalangan banyak gadis dan terkadang hal itu membuat Haruto iri.

"Memangnya aku sepertimu yang bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis dengan mudah? Aku harus berusaha keras. Maukah kau membantuku?"

Tatapan tajam dan menusuk dari pemuda berambut perak membuat Haruto merasa takut, ia sudah yakin jika L-Elf menatapnya seperti itu apapun permintaan Haruto tentu akan ditolak mentah-mentah dan benar saja dugaan Haruto bahwa L-Elf tidak ingin membantunya kali ini.

"Permintaan konyol yang tak berguna. Seharusnya kau berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mempertahankan peringkatmu di kelas."

L-Elf langsung bangun dan meninggalkan Haruto begitu saja, ia sudah sering mendengar permintaan aneh dari Haruto tapi baru kali ini permintaan Haruto benar-benar aneh baginya. Lagipula menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang tidak perlu latihan, biarkan saja kata-kata itu mengalir dan biarkan dirimu menerima jawaban apa adanya. Menurut L-Elf tindakan Haruto itu sangat tidak diperlukan.

Sedangkan Haruto hanya bisa tertunduk lesu melihat kepergian L-Elf, ia hanya memandang langit yang tampak cerah hari ini berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih diliputi rasa bingung atas apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginannya. Tapi Haruto bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, ia akan melakukan apapun agar L-Elf mau menemaninya untuk berlatih menyatakan cinta.

"Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku." gumam Haruto pelan.

Hari ini tertanggal 10 Mei adalalah hari pertama bagi Haruto untuk menmbujuk L-Elf sebagai teman latihannya dengan cara yang sedikit memaksa. Pagi ini ketika L-Elf baru saja tiba di kelas langsung saja Haruto mendekatinya dan tersenyum sembari membawa sebuah buku, L-Elf melirik sekilas ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut dan menatap buku yang dipegang oleh Haruto.

"Ada apa, Haruto? Apa kau ingin konsultasi soal materi yang kemarin?" tanya L-Elf.

"Iya, tolong ajari aku." jawab Haruto langsung.

L-Elf mengangguk pelan dan Haruto langsung mengambil kursi agar berada di jarak yang dekat dengan L-Elf dan memilih duduk di sampingnya, L-Elf pun menjelaskan materi yang dipertanyakan Haruto dengan jelas. Sesekali Haruto memperhatikan bagaimana cara L-Elf berbicara, bagaimana tangan itu menunjuk helai demi helai kertas di buku dengan indahnya, bagaimana suara pemuda berambut perak itu mengalun dengan indah di telinganya.

Haruto tidak berkonsentrasi terhadap materi lagi.

"Jadi persamaan antara─ Haruto kau mendengarkanku 'kan?"

"Ah, te─tentu saja L-Elf. Aku mendengarkanmu kok."

"Kalau begitu, apa jawaban soal nomor empat ini?"

"Eh?"

Bagian dari diri Haruto mana yang mendengarkan materi? Sedari tadi Haruto tidak berkonsentrasi karena menatap L-Elf dengan intens. Pemuda berambut perak itu menghela napas karena ia sudah mengira Haruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, antara memang belum mengerti atau karena pikiran pemuda berambut cokelat itu berada di tempat lain.

"Kau tidak fokus, Tokishima Haruto. Dimana letak pikiranmu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Aku hanya... mengagumi dirimu, L-Elf."

"Eh?"

"Iya, aku memang sudah tahu bahwa kau itu keren dan populer tapi jika diperhatikan lebih dekat seperti tadi baru aku benar-benar menyadari bahwa kau memang keren."

"Jadi kau tidak memperhatikan materi dan berpikir seperti itu, Haruto?"

"Ah, ehehehe... jangan memarahiku, L-Elf. Wajar saja banyak gadis yang menyukaimu, jika aku seorang gadis pun aku sudah jatuh hati padamu."

Satu kalimat dari Haruto itu langsung membuat suasana menjadi sedikit canggung, Haruto terkejut dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dan wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah L-Elf dan memilih untuk segera meninggalkan pemuda itu, tapi ada tangan yang menahannya pergi dan Haruto memperhatikan L-Elf yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir sang pemuda berambut perak, Haruto hanya tersenyum canggung dan melepaskan genggaman tangan itu.

'Jadi caramu untuk merayu seperti itu?' batin L-Elf datar.

Haruto langsung saja duduk di kursinya dan memilih mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, terlihat sekali ia berusaha tenang agar menghilangkan rasa canggungnya dengan L-Elf. Pemuda berambut perak itu memang tidak begitu akrab dengan teman-teman Haruto yang lainnya karena ia menjaga jarak dengan mereka.

"Aku salut denganmu yang bisa berteman dengannya." celetuk Marie.

"Begitukah? Itu karena aku telah lumayan lama berteman dengannya." ujar Haruto.

"Tapi tetap saja ia tidak dekat denganku, ia lebih suka ketika berada di dekatmu Haruto." tambah Shoko.

Haruto hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengobrol santai dengan Shoko, tanpa pemuda berambut cokelat itu ketahui bahwa sedari tadi manik ungu itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Memang L-Elf juga berteman dengan Shoko tapi tidak begitu dekat karena ia tidak begitu menyukai pribadi sang gadis yang cerewet itu.

Shoko sendiri juga memiliki pandangan yang lain terhadap L-Elf, ia menganggap pemuda itu sebagai sosok yang tidak ramah dan dingin sehingga sulit untuk didekati. Tapi ia juga heran kenapa hanya pada Haruto saja L-Elf mau membuka sedikit dirinya sehingga mereka berteman. Ia memperhatikan wajah Haruto dan terkejut ketika melihat rona merah di wajah itu.

"Kenapa kau malu-malu seperti itu, Haruto?"

"Ah tidak!"

* * *

Tapi tampaknya Haruto tidak mudah menyerah, ia terus berusaha mendekati L-Elf dan membujuknya agar pemuda itu mau menjadi teman untuk berlatih menyatakan cinta. Jika orang lain yang tidak begitu mengenal mereka melihat kedua pemuda ini saling bermesraan pasti banyak pandangan aneh yang tertuju pada mereka.

Seperti saat ini tiba-tiba saja Haruto berlari mengejar L-Elf yang hendak masuk ke dalam kelas dan menggenggam tangan itu, dengan wajah yang memerah ia langsung menatap L-Elf dengan intens. Tampaknya Haruto melupakan fakta bahwa ia berada di tempat ramai dan tindakannya itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"L-Elf! Akhirnya aku berhasil mengejarmu."

"Ada apa, Tokishima Haruto?"

"A─aku ingin kau menjadi teman berlatihku."

"Lagi?"

Untung saja Haruto mengatakan itu dengan suara pelan sehingga orang-orang yang melihat mereka tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi posisi mereka saat ini sudah menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman. Persetan dengan keadaan sekitar, orang-orang di sekeliling mereka juga sudah lelah melihat kebersamaan mereka yang terlalu intim dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan lebih lanjut. L-Elf hanya menghela napas mendengar ucapan Haruto dan ia menatap sang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan pandangan tajam.

"Kau kira dengan cara seperti itu perasaanmu akan diterima?"

"Eh?"

"Kau harus lebih banyak belajar lagi, Haruto."

L-Elf melepaskan tangan Haruto yang menggenggam tangannya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu tetapi Haruto kembali menahannya dan menunduk dalam diam, pemuda berambut perak itu tidak mengetahui ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh Haruto. Tetapi entah kenapa L-Elf ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada temannya ini.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan perasaan seseorang yang kau dekati itu."

"L-Elf?"

"Iya, jika kau mendekatinya dengan cara seperti ini tentu saja ia akan lari darimu. Tetapi jika kau menggunakan cara lain─"

L-Elf menarik tangan Haruto sehingga jarak mereka lebih dekat, sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu terkejut melihat jarak wajahnya dengan L-Elf sudah terlampau dekat. Jika melihat sekilas mungkin orang-orang mengira mereka akan berciuman tapi L-Elf tidak segila itu untuk mencium Haruto di depan umum.

Sepertinya.

Tangan itu membelai pipi mulus Haruto dengan lembut, baru kali ini Haruto merasakan sentuhan lembut dari seorang pemuda dingin seperti L-Elf. Ia merasa pemuda itu menyentuhnya dengan perlahan seolah-olah ia adalah benda rapuh yang bisa pecah kapanpun. Manik ungu yang menatapnya dengan intens seolah menjeratnya hingga ia tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"L-Elf?"

"Seandainya kau jatuh cinta kepada seseorang, akankah kau mengatakan alasanmu padanya?"

"Te─tentu saja."

"Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku tidak akan mengatakan alasanku. Karena jatuh cinta itu tidak perlu alasan yang jelas, cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya seperti aku yang telah mencintaimu."

Haruto terkejut mendengar ucapan itu dari bibir L-Elf, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya dan ia bisa melihat manik ungu itu seolah mempertegas semua kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda berambut perak. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa temannya ini mengatakan sesuatu seperti pernyataan cinta, Haruto tidak mengerti. Tapi ia lebih tidak mengerti lagi kepada dirinya merasakan debaran di jantung semakin kencang.

Wajah itu semakin mendekat dan Haruto bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat L-Elf bertabrakan dengan kulitnya, rasanya sangat menenangkan dirinya. L-Elf sendiri seperti kelepasan mengatakan hal itu dan ia langsung terdiam ketika melihat wajah Haruto sudah sangat memerah serta jarak wajah mereka yang terlampau dekat.

"Haruto?"

"A─aku pergi ke kelas dulu ya."

Haruto langsung saja mendorong L-Elf dan berlari meninggalkannya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas. L-Elf yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dan entah kenapa jantungnya sendiri berdetak lebih cepat ketika memikirkan jaraknya dengan Haruto sudah begitu dekat, hampir saja ia merebut ciuman pertama sang pemuda cokelat itu. Tapi tidak ada penyesalan dalam diri L-Elf ketika melakukan hal itu.

'Sebenarnya aku─"

Lain lagi dengan Haruto yang sudah berada di dalam kelas, ia langsung saja duduk di mejanya dan tidak memperdulikan teman-teman sekelasnya yang bertanya kepadanya. Shoko melirik ke arah Haruto dan ia melihat wajah temannya itu memerah, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Haruto tapi ketika ia melihat L-Elf masuk ke dalam kelas dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Haruto dengan Haruto yang tak menyapa pemuda berambut perak itu membuatnya berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu diantara kedua pemuda tersebut.

'Haruto...'

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan Haruto seperti menjaga jarak dengan L-Elf, L-Elf sendiri pun tidak begitu memperdulikannya dan tetap saja sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Haruto lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan teman-temannya, yang lain memang tidak mempermasalahkannya tetapi Shoko merasa ada yang aneh dengan Haruto.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah L-Elf yang tetap saja menyendiri di kelas lalu berganti menatap ke arah Haruto, terlihat sekali ada jarak diantara mereka tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa itu adalah jarak yang dipaksakan oleh Haruto pada L-Elf. Tidak seperti biasanya Haruto menjauhi pemuda berambut perak itu, Shoko yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Haruto, ayo ikut aku sebentar." ajak Shoko.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Haruto.

"Sudah ikut saja denganku."

Shoko menarik tangan Haruto dan menggenggamnya erat lalu mereka keluar kelas berdua, L-Elf melirik ke arah mereka dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi. Pemuda berambut perak tersebut tidak memiliki minat untuk mengetahui urusan orang lain, bahkan ia berpikir bahwa Haruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang yang disukainya yaitu Shoko.

Haruto menyukai Shoko.

Pikiran seperti ini yang selalu tertanam di benak L-Elf hingga ia merasa tidak memiliki kesempatan apapun lagi untuk mendekati pemuda tersebut. Tentu saja ia mengira Haruto akan memilih Shoko dibandingkan dirinya karena sudah terlihat jelas siapa seseorang yang ditaksir Haruto. L-Elf tidak perlu mengira orang lain bukan?

Sedangkan Haruto yang terus ditarik oleh Shoko hanya bisa mengikuti gadis tersebut dan melepaskan tangannya ketika ia merasa pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada mereka. Haruto tidak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian berbeda dengan Shoko yang selalu menarik perhatian banyak orang karena tingkahnya.

"Haruto?"

"Bukankah kau ada urusan denganku? Kalau tidak untuk apa kau menarikku keluar dari kelas?"

"Ah soal itu─"

"Kalau bukan urusan penting aku akan kembali ke kelas."

"Ini soal penting! Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menjauhi L-Elf."

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa aneh saja kau dan L-Elf tidak dekat, seperti ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi dariku."

Haruto terdiam mendengar ucapan itu, tentu saja ada hal yang ia tutupi dari gadis itu. Tidak mungkin ia mengumbar semuanya hanya pada Shoko, ia memang mempercayai gadis itu tapi untuk hal satu ini ia hanya ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Shoko semakin yakin bahwa Haruto menutupi sesuatu darinya, ia berdehem dan menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau ada masalah 'kan kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Terima kasih untuk niat baikmu, Shoko. Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Kenapa kau seperti baru mengenalku? Aku sudah biasa mendengar semua keluh kesahmu," Shoko menatap wajah Haruto baik-baik dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Haruto."

Betapa terkejutnya Haruto mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Shoko, ia tahu sang gadis sering sekali bercanda dan menggodanya tapi jika Shoko menggodanya dengan cara seperti ini menurutnya sudah terlalu jauh. Baru saja Haruto akan membuka suara ia melihat wajah Shoko yang memerah dan genggaman tangan gadis itu semakin erat dengan tangannya. Haruto hanya terdiam dan tidak menatap ke arah Shoko.

"Aku selama ini menyukaimu tapi aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku takut membebanimu, tapi aku ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku! Maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu diam."

"Ke─kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, Shoko?"

"Aku ingin memastikan perasaanku dan juga perasaanmu."

Haruto tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Shoko, sang gadis yang jahil ini bisa memikirkan hal rumit seperti ini. Shoko mencintainya, seharusnya Haruto merasa senang tapi tidak ada senyuman yang terlihat di wajah itu. Haruto memutuskan untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Shoko dan menatap wajah sang gadis. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Haruto pun Shoko sudah mengira hal ini yang akan terjadi, tanpa sadar sang gadis tertawa pelan.

"Ahahaha, aku sudah mengira inilah jawabanmu Haruto. Kurasa kau telah memiliki orang lain yang kau cintai."

"Shoko..."

"Semoga kau bisa segera menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, jika kau bersikap seperti ini aku yakin ia tidak akan mengerti."

Shoko langsung saja meninggalkan Haruto ke kelas dan pemuda berambut cokelat itu hanya terdiam, tampaknya Haruto berusaha mencerna apa yang telah terjadi di hadapannya barusan. Shoko menyatakan perasaan padanya tapi belum sempat ia menjawabnya dan gadis itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Jika Shoko memberinya waktu apakah Haruto akan menjawab "ya"?

Tidak.

Haruto akan menolaknya. Entah kenapa memikirkan ucapan Shoko membuatnya menyadari bahwa untuk apa selama ini ia meminta L-Elf menjadi rekan berlatihnya untuk menyatakan perasaan? Pada akhirnya ia tidak akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Shoko karena seseorang yang Haruto cintai itu sebenarnya...

"Apa yang kubayangkan? Aku membayangkan wajah L-Elf." gumam Haruto.

* * *

Tanggal 25 Mei telah tiba dan Haruto tentu sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk teman berambut peraknya itu, ia menyiapkan cemilan kesukaan L-Elf yaitu _youkan_ serta membawa beberapa makanan lainnya. Haruto terlalu bersemangat menyiapkan berbagai macam masakan untuk L-Elf.

"L-Elf selalu membeli roti dan jarang memakan masakan buatanku, aku akan memberinya kejutan." gumam Haruto yang memasukkan kotak bekal ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah semua persiapan telah selesai ia menuju sekolah dengan santai, sepanjang perjalanan ia memikirkan bagaimana reaksi L-Elf ketika menerima semua masakan Haruto. Ia yakin pemuda berambut perak itu akan menasehatinya panjang lebar mengenai dirinya yang sengaja membawa makanan banyak tapi akan terdiam dan memuji _youkan_ buatannya, ia tersenyum sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Membayangkan wajah L-Elf seperti itu membuat jantung Haruto berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya, mendadak wajahnya memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan sang pemuda berambut perak. Jika ia harus bertemu dengan L-Elf untuk saat ini ia belum siap.

Tapi tampaknya takdir tidak berpihak pada Haruto saat ini, ia merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dan melihat L-Elf berada di sampingnya. Haruto terdiam dan hanya mengangguk pelan ketika bertatapan mata dengan sang pemuda, L-Elf memperhatikan Haruto yang diam begitu saja.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya L-Elf.

"Tidak kok," jawab Haruto langsung. "Lagipula kenapa kau bersikap biasa saja? Hari ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu."

L-Elf membelai rambut cokelat Haruto pelan dan tersenyum tipis padanya, Haruto terdiam ketika melihat senyuman itu. Entah kenapa dengan senyuman itu sudah membuat Haruto mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh L-Elf.

"Baru kau yang mengucapkan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Aku senang kau mengingatnya."

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya karena ini adalah hari yang penting."

"Begitukah?"

Haruto mengangguk pelan dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas, Shoko yang melihat kedatangan keduanya hanya terdiam dan menyapa mereka. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan lebih lanjut masalahnya dengan Haruto kemarin, baginya Haruto tetaplah Haruto meski mereka tidak bisa menjadi pasangan kekasih kenyataan bahwa mereka masih menjadi teman adalah hal yang cukup untum Shoko.

"Teman-teman, aku membawakan makanan untuk kalian. Tolong dicicip ya." ujar Haruto yang mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan memperlihatkan isinya.

"Wah tumben sekali." ucap Marie.

"Iya, tapi aku bisa mencicipi masakan Haruto lagi setelah sekian lama. Betapa beruntungnya aku." Shoko langsung mengambil telur dadar dan memakannya.

"Kau membuat makanan sebanyak ini? Lebih baik kau sering membawa menu yang sehat untuk dirimu sendiri." ujar L-Elf.

"Sudahlah L-Elf, kau makan saja bekal buatan Haruto." Shoko langsung memberikan pemuda berambut perak itu _youkan_ dan L-Elf menerimanya.

Haruto merasa sangat senang jika melihat orang-orang memakan masakan buatannya terutama L-Elf, ia merasa pemuda itu sangat menyukai masakan buatannya. Ia menatap ke arah L-Elf dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Haruto langsung melirik ke arah lain agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan L-Elf.

Shoko yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan berdehem, ia menepuk kedua tangannya sehingga mendapat perhatian teman-temannya. Gadis ini memang sering sekali membuat keributan secara tiba-tiba, ia langsung mendekati L-Elf dan menepuk pundak sang pemuda berambut perak.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu 'kan, L-Elf? Selamat ulang tahun." ujar Shoko.

"Begitukah? Selamat ulang tahun L-Elf." ujar Marie dan teman-teman yang lain juga memberi selamat kepadanya.

L-Elf hanya menatap mereka dan terdiam ketika melihat teman-temannya yang bersemangat untuk memberikan selamat kepadanya, padahal yang berulang tahun adalah dirinya tetapi justru teman-temannya yang terlihat paling heboh. Mereka saling bergantian memberikan ucapan kepada L-Elf lalu mencicipi masakan buatan Haruto. Sesekali L-Elf melirik ke arah Haruto yang tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya, pemuda berambut perak itu mendekati Haruto dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Haruto, ikut aku sebentar."

"Ah, baiklah."

Keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan teman-teman yang lain masih saling bercengkerama satu sama lain. Shoko yang melihat mereka keluar dari kelas hanya tersenyum tipis dan entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada hal baik yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri, Shoko?" tanya Marie.

"Tidak apa, hanya merasa hari ini adalha hari yang menyenangkan." jawab Shoko.

.

.

.

L-Elf membawa Haruto ke atap sekolah, untung hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Angin sejuk pagi hari menambah suasana hening diantara mereka, Haruto melirik ke arah L-Elf yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang kencang, rasanya sangat menenangkan bisa menggengam tangan orang yang kau cintai.

Cintai?

Haruto mendadak malu dengan apa yang ia pikirkan terhadap L-Elf, ia memang merasa dirinya telah jatuh cinta kepada L-Elf dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya lagi. Ia ingin segera menyatakan perasaannya kepada sang pemuda, tapi ia ragu dengan pilihannya. Apakah hal ini adalah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan?

"L-Elf," panggil Haruto pelan. "Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu." jawab L-Elf.

"Eh?"

"Lagipula jika hanya ada kita berdua kau tidak akan malu ketika berlatih menyatakan perasaan di hadapanku, kuharap gadis itu telah siap menerima pernyataan cintamu."

Haruto hanya tersenyum kecut ketika L-Elf berbicara seperti itu, sebenarnya gadis yang sedari awal Haruto maksud itu tidak pernah ada. Selama ini ia hanya menggunakan alasan itu agar bisa berlatih mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada L-Elf tetapi mulutnya selalu terkunci dan yang ada L-Elf selalu menguasai dirinya.

"A─aku menyukaimu, sudah sejak awal aku menyukaimu. Ma─maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Meski malu-malu kurasa itu sudah cukup, seharusnya kau bisa mengatakan hal ini tanpa perlu berlatih denganku."

Haruto terdiam ketika L-Elf menanggapinya dengan cara seperti itu, ia langsung menggelengkan kepala dan mendekati pemuda berambut perak lalu menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat. L-Elf terdiam dan menatap wajah Haruto yang merona, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Haruto berani mencium pipinya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, yang ada hanya keduanya saling berusaha menggali makna dari sorot mata masing-masing. L-Elf berdehem dan menatap manik biru Haruto lalu ia menyentuh pelan pipi itu, Haruto menunduk dan ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah L-Elf.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ciuman tadi, Tokishima Haruto?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti? I─itu aku menyatakan cinta padamu dan menciummu karena aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, L-Elf dan bukan yang lain."

"Apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Aku selalu serius!"

L-Elf tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Haruto dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah telinga Haruto, Haruto terkejut ketika ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas L-Elf dan wajahnya kembali memerah. L-Elf juga membelai rambut cokelat Haruto lalu mencium telinga itu dan berbisik pelan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah bertele-tele untuk menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Ta─tapi aku ingin memberimu kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu."

"Kau memang berbeda dari orang yang kutemui selama ini, Tokishima Haruto."

"Iya, jadikan aku satu-satunya orang yang mengisi hatimu, L-Elf."

L-Elf langsung merengkuh Haruto dalam pelukannya dan mencium pelan bibir Haruto, kedua pemuda ini memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Tidak ada ciuman ganas berdasarkan nafsu yang ada hanya ciuman pelan yang seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan manisnya cinta yang akan mereka mulai.

Ketika L-Elf melepaskan ciuman itu ia tersenyum menatap wajah Haruto dan menggenggam tangan itu erat, mulai saat ini tangan itu, senyum manis Haruto adalah miliknya seorang. Tidak akan ia biarkan orang lain merebut Haruto dari sisinya, Haruto pun juga memiliki pikiran yang serupa dengan L-Elf. Ia ingin L-Elf hanya untuk dirinya sendiri dan tidak akan ia biarkan L-Elf pergi darinya.

Biarkan kami saling berbagi perasaan menjadi setengah dan menyusunnya hingga membentuk satu kisah cinta yang utuh, bersama.

 **Tamat**

A/N: Selamat ulang tahun, L-Elf. Akhirnya tahun ini aku pun memberikan hadiah untukmu, kali ini sebuah fiksi yang bahagia di hari ulang tahunmu. Semoga kau pun juga menemukan kebahagiaanmu meski kau tidak akan bisa melupakan Haruto dari hidupmu. Kepada kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fiksi ini saya ucapkan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.


End file.
